1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a picking device for a fluid jet loom and, more particularly, to a picking controller capable of automatically controlling the respective operating modes of the retaining member of the weft yarn measuring and storing device and subnozzle groups of a fluid jet loom, according to the actual running condition of a picked weft yarn.
2. Related Art:
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 60-136379 and 60-259652 disclose systems which automatically regulate the jet starting phase of the main nozzle or the retaining member retracting phase for retracting the retaining member, such as a clamper, of a weft yarn measuring and storing device to release the weft yarn for picking, namely, the picking phase of a loom, so as to adjust an actual weft yarn arrival phase to a desired weft yarn arrival phase. Although the picking phase is regulated to adjust the moment of insertion of the weft yarn, the actual weft yarn arrival phase does not coincide correctly and stably with the desired weft yarn arrival phase, because these prior art systems do not regulate the mode of the sequential jetting operations of the subnozzle groups arranged sequentially along the running path of the picked weft yarn.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 60-500338 and 62-125049 disclose systems in which the mode of the sequential jetting operations of the subnozzle groups is regulated according to the actual running condition of the picked weft yarn, while the picking phase is fixed. Although the running mode of the picked weft yarn is improved by these systems, the weft yarn arrival phase varies necessarily, because the picking phase is not regulated.
Thus, ideal picking cannot be achieved by only regulating the picking phase or by only regulating the jetting mode of the subnozzle groups.